publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
RK 62
|type=Assault rifle |is_ranged=yes |service=1962-present |used_by=Finnish Defence Forces |wars= |designer=Valmet |design_date=1962 |manufacturer=Valmet, SAKO |production_date=1962-1994 |number= 350,000+ |variants=Valmet M76, RK 95 TP, IMI Galil |weight=3.7 kg with stamped receiver |length=950 mm with fixed or extended stock / 710 mm with stock folded |part_length=418 mm |crew= |cartridge= |caliber=7.62x39mm |action=Gas-operated, rotating bolt |rate=600-750 rounds/min |velocity=720 m/s |range=300 m |max_range= |feed=30-round detachable box magazine |sights=Aperture rear sight on a sliding tangent with flip tritium night sight, forward hooded post, 470 mm sight radius }} The RK 62 (also 7.62 RK 62 and M62; Finnish: R'''ynnäkkö'k'ivääri 62 for Assault rifle 62) is an assault rifle manufactured by Valmet and Sako. It is the standard issue infantry weapon of the Finnish Defence Forces. This reliable infantry weapon was designed in 1962 and is based on the Soviet AK-47 design. The RK 62 uses the same 7.62 x 39 mm ammunition as the AK-47. The maximum firing rate of the RK 62 is 700 rounds per minute. Between 1965 and 1994 350,000 M62 rifles were produced by Valmet and Sako. The RK 62 has a flash suppressor at its muzzle, and a groove for a specially designed knife bayonet, which can be used alone as a puukko. The RK 62, along with its improved model, RK 95 TP, are considered to be the best AK-47 variants in the world by many experts, due to the superior quality of materials and workmanship. Versions The first version called the '''RK 60 was produced in 1960 and was internally almost a copy of the AK-47. It featured a metallic buttstock, a plastic handguard and pistol grip. The very first prototypes, closely modeled after Polish licence made AKs, had tinted birchwood stocks. After testing by the military, the RK 60 was slightly modified and adopted as the 7.62 RK 62. The RK 62 is considered a high quality AK-47 variant. This is apparent especially in its accuracy, as it can frequently achieve less than one minute of arc. The rifle uses a "peep" diopter sight, which is flipped over to reveal the open tritium enhanced rear night sight. The forward sight has also a mode for night operation. After basic training, some 30% of Finnish conscripts can score 93 or more points with ten rounds at 150 m distance with target shooting on RK 62, the bullseye (10 points) diameter being 100 mm. RK 62 is almost universally liked for its accuracy and reliability, despite retaining the 7.62x39mm cartridge which is generally considered obsolete. The IDF based the Galil assault rifle off of the RK 62. The civilian version of the rifle is called M62S, and it is nearly identical in appearance to the RK 62, except for the fire selector which lacks the automatic fire setting. Valmet has also produced a hunting rifle variant using a further development of the RK 62 receiver, called Valmet Petra, "petra" being an old Finnish word for deer, chambered originally for .308 Winchester and .243 Winchester, but later also .30-06 Springfield and through aftermarket modification, 9.3x62mm. The Petra was marketed as the "Valmet Hunter" in the US and Canada. It is very different in appearance to the RK 62, having a wooden stock and front grip, and the trigger has been moved further back on the receiver. As an anecdote, the conscripts noticed soon the versatility of the RK 62 magazines for opening beer bottles. This usage damaged the magazines, causing problems with the ammunition feed. The Israelis introduced an integral bottle-opener on the Galil to avoid magazine damage. The Finnish Army has partially replaced the metal magazines with ones made of polymer plastic. Variants Different versions of the weapon include the Valmet M76, which is a version with a stamped steel receiver that reduces the weight to 3.5 kg. The latest version is called RK 95 TP, which is able to fire rifle grenades, can be fitted with a suppressor, scope and has a folding stock, among other improvements. It is currently used by the Finnish Defence Forces in relatively small numbers. As Sako had bought Valmet's small arms manufacturing division, the RK 95 was manufactured only by Sako. The naval version of RK 62 has folding stock for easier storage. A special version of the RK 62 featuring the RK 95 buttstock, fire selector and the possibility of mounting optics is in use with the Finnish border guards' Special Border Jäger course.Salpa 07-yhtymäharjoitus - Uutiset ja artikkelit Kuvia ja videoita Footnotes See also *Galil, rifle also closely based on the AK-47 *R4 assault rifle, a South African copy of the Galil *Valmet Petra, hunting rifle based on RK 62 Image:Rk62_disassembled.jpg|Rk 62 taken apart. Image:Assembled_7.62_RK_95_TP.jpg|Rk 95 TP. Image:RK-62_Assault_rifle_magazine_with_bullets.jpg|Loaded Rk 62 magazine. Image:RK_62_MILES_2002.JPG|Rk 62 with attached MILES training laser. External links * Finnish Defence Forces: assault rifle Rk 62 * Gunwriters' M95 Assault Rifle * Buddy Hinton Valmet Photos Category:7.62 mm firearms Category:Assault rifles Category:Cold War rifles Category:Cold War infantry weapons Category:Cold War rifles of Finland Category:Modern rifles of Finland Category:Kalashnikov derivatives de:Valmet RK 62 es:Rk-62 fr:RK 62 hu:Rk 62 ja:Rk62 pl:Karabin Valmet M62 ru:Valmet Rk 62 fi:Rk 62 sv:7,62 RK 62 zh:Rk 62